edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
"The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 22nd episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed believes that he is a monster after putting on a monster costume and inevitably creates utter mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Edd and Eddy must now stop him before it is too late. Plot The episode begins with Edd and Eddy playing the games at their latest carnival scam. Edd is unimpressed with the games, claiming that they are extremely dull and outdated, but Eddy thinks otherwise. He explains that in order to attract a crowd, they need to demonstrate the use of the rather antiquated arcade games. Eddy proceeds to demonstrate the "Whak-an-Ed" game, but Eddy fails to hit Ed's head even once. Eddy yells at Ed to hold still, so he can hit him. As Edd sarcastically commends Eddy's efforts, Ed spots a life-sized cutout of a monster and breaks out of the "Whak-an-Ed" game . He then sticks his head through the monster cutout, pretending to be a monster. Eddy approaches Ed and asks the latter why does he always have to wreck everything. Eddy then starts beating up Ed for destroying the cutout, but Edd tells Eddy that if Ed were to actually 'become' a monster, it would attract paying customers. Eddy, lured by the prospect of money, agrees. Ed is soon taken to Edd's garage and is transformed into a monster by the addition of a homemade monster suit and mask on the part of Edd. However its soon apparent that Edd and Eddy has vastly underestimated the sheer force of Ed's overactive imagination, as he soon believes that he'd truly become a monster. He attacks Eddy, while Ed goes off to get a mirror to show Ed his costume. He then breaks out of the garage and starts a massive rampage through the entire neighborhood. Edd and Eddy go to track him down to try to stop him (However, Eddy spends most of his time having a laugh at this, while also trying to use it to his advantage). In a style reminiscent of [[Wikipedia: Alien (franchise)|the Alien franchise]], Ed begins his rampage, abducting the hopeless kids one by one, beginning by destroying the entire playground and abducting Jimmy. Edd and Eddy then find the Playground all wrecked up by Ed, but they soon hear the Kids trying to find Jonny. Edd and Eddy then see Jonny and Plank leading the other kids into the construction site, claiming that they saw something (Edzilla) enter the site. Edd and Eddy then follow the kids to the Construction Site. As they try to find Jimmy, Jonny and Plank get separated from the group and they then find a box of Chunky Puffs, but while Jonny is eating the Chunky Puffs, Edzilla ambushes him and snatches him away, causing him to drop Plank. The remaining kids detect Edzilla's growls and begin to panic. Nazz trips over something and finds Plank without Jonny, but Edzilla soon comes out of hiding and unleashes a terrifying growl to them. They flee to Kevin's House, followed by Edd and Eddy. Eddy tries to scare the kids even more by feigning fear, begging them to open the door, but Edd interrupts him and tries to assure to the kids that Ed is only pretending to be a monster and will not hurt even a fly, however they refuse to listen and keep the door barricaded. Shortly after a brief silence, Ed breaks through the door and kidnaps Kevin. Eddy, wanting to see the kids' reaction, tries to open the back windows, but finds that they're locked. Edd nonchalantly opens the back door, as Nazz and Rolf run out the door, tripping over Eddy and Edd. Ed finds them and tries to attack, but Edd quickly pulls out a chicken from Rolf's pocket to distract Ed while they make a break for the clubhouse. Upon arriving there, Edd assures them they'll be safe there, as they try to find a way to stop him. Rolf tells them that they need to appease Ed and tries to throw Nazz out of the treehouse. Edd tells Rolf that giving him a sacrifice will only encourage him. He then tells them that someone needs to discipline him (to Eddy's dismay, who only wants Ed to wreak more havoc on the kids), and volunteers to do it. Nazz hugs Edd, calls him brave and kisses him on the cheek making him blush to Eddy's disbelief. However, Ed begins to destroy the clubhouse by repeatedly bashing the tree the house is situated on with his head, causing the entire clubhouse to disintegrate. Amidst the pile of wooden boards and rubble, Edd comes out and so does Rolf. Edzilla then suddenly catches ahold of Rolf with his mouth. Rolf tells Edd to tell Rolf's family and livestock to remember him. Edzilla then swallows Rolf whole, while dragging Nazz away with him. Edd tries to apologize to Nazz for Ed's behavior as she is dragged away by Edzilla, but is interrupted by a dazed Eddy, who tells Edd that any teeth he found in the debris are probably his. The dazed Eddy then falls to the ground unconscious. Ed is then shown dragging Nazz into his room and when it looks like he is about to eat her, he chews an entire box of Chunky Puffs, regurgitates it all over Nazz and cements her on to the wall. It's then shown that he had done the same thing with all of his other victims, including the chicken Edd distracted him with. Edd notes Ed must be trying to reenact a science fiction movie he must have seen. Edd and Eddy sneak into his room while Ed goes out to search for more victims. Upon entering, the kids beg Edd and Eddy to get them off the cereal-encrusted wall. Edd agrees, but Eddy doesn't until Edd tells him that they have suffered enough. Eddy agrees to this, but charges them 50 cents for their removal. But before he can get started, Edzilla comes in and just when Ed is about to maul them, Edd stops him and attempts to discipline him. Ed roars at them again, but Sarah comes in and unmasks him, revealing to the kids that Ed was the monster the entire time. Ed greets his friends, while Sarah explains to him that their mom said he cannot throw a party unless she's invited. The other kids are shocked that the foolhardy Ed could cause such carnage, resulting in mixed opinions amongst themselves. Sarah then spots Jimmy stuck on to the wall and tries to get him free while Jimmy explains what Ed did. As Sarah tries to pull the mess on Jimmy off harder, Jimmy realizes that pinches and he then pleads Sarah to stop what she is doing as it's going to leave marks. Sarah then ends up getting stuck too in the mass of chewed-up Chunky Puffs. Sarah then yells for Ed but it is then shown that the Eds had quietly left the room. This in turn generates protest from the hopelessly trapped kids. The Eds are then shown to be hiding from the kids underneath Eddy's bed, in fear of retribution from the kids. Edd is uneasy as he explains to Eddy that hiding beneath his bed will not save them once the kids flake off of Ed's bedroom wall, but Eddy reassures him, telling him that he'd stored enough supplies (food, various drinks, tissues, magazines, etc.) to sustain themselves for a few months, more than enough time for the kids to forget about the incident. As for Ed, he clearly hadn't learned his lesson and continues to pretend to be various monsters(i.e. Tissue-head and Can-Opener Man), much to Edd and Eddy's displeasure. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Edd while sticking his head through the bikini beach girl painting face hold attraction "Hey useless, put those rings down and get a load off your eyes." Edd: sarcastically "Hahaha, very funny, Eddy. But in order to attract a crowd, one must demonstrate the use of these archaic arcade games." Eddy: "Is that what you're trying to do? Step aside! Let the pro demonstrate! "Whak-An-Ed" and Ed is launched via an operated boot Ed: from Eddy's mallet every time "Whack me! Whack me! Whack me! Whack me!" Eddy: to whack Ed "Hold still, Lumpy, so I can hit ya!" Edd: after witnessing Eddy fail at the "Whak-An-Ed" game "Bravo! Well done, Eddy. You've convinced me. Your skill and expertise in mundane, misleading and moth-ridden carnival games make me want to throw caution to the wind and give you all my money." Eddy: pause "...You're making fun of me aren't-cha?" Ed: over the photo pose wall of an alien holding a maiden "MONSTER! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" through monster drawing "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAAGHH! GRRRRR!!! BUUUAAAAH! I am just a monster in a boy's body." Edd: on Ed's behavior "If only for a day, I wish I could enjoy the serenity of Ed's world." ---- *'Eddy':' 'Ed Why do you always have to WRECK EVERYTHING?!" ---- *'Edd': the room and holding a hand mirror, then seeing the mess of his garage "I'm back! FATHER'S GARAGE! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Curse the consequences of an only child..." Eddy: and on the ground after being attacked by Ed "Ed's an animal." Edd: Eddy "Ed?" Eddy: "Who else?! That idiot attacked me and busted through the garage growling like a monster!" Edd: "I told you about Ed's overactive imagination." Eddy: "Hey don't look at me, I'm the one that got overimaginated all over!" Edd: "Ed's prone to overstimulation, Eddy, he can't control himself!" Eddy: attempting to pin the blame on Edd ''"You're the one who dressed him up!" ---- *'Rolf': ''leaping onto Kevin "What is this sound that makes Rolf soil his trousers?" Kevin: "I don't know, man. So get off me!" Nazz: over Plank "Guys, I just found Plank without a Jonny!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy's bed in a hushed voice "Eddy! Hiding underneath your bed isn't going to save us from harm's way once the children eventually flake themselves off of Ed's wall!" Eddy: "Relax, will ya? I always keep a couple of months' worth of supplies for when the heat gets turned up. They'll forget about us in no time. Did you see a can opener?" Ed: out of the can while holding a can opener "I AM CAN OPENER MAN!" Eddy: "What the-?!" Edd: "Please, Ed. Calm down." Ed: "No no, wait!" the tissue box and puts it on his head Eddy: "Give me the stupid can opener, Ed!" Ed: arms and smacks Edd and Eddy "I AM TISSUE HEAD!" Edd: "We've lost him, Eddy!" Ed: "I WILL BLOW YOUR NOSE!" Eddy & Edd: "ED, STOP!" Ed: "No, no wait!" through Eddy's bed "I AM BED BUDDY! SLEEP ON ME!" Eddy & Edd: "ED!" ---- *'Nazz': for Jimmy ''"Jimmy!" '''Kevin': "Hey, Fluffy!" Rolf: about "Fluffy" "Fluffy? Is it not Jimmy? Who's Fluffy?" ---- *'Kevin': "Where are you, Fluffy?" Nazz: "Jimmy!" Rolf: "Rolf is confused! Is it Jimmy or is Fluffy who is lost?" ---- *'Eddy': for Edd to come back with a mirror "Man, what's he doing? Making a mirror? What's with you?" Ed: in the background after his vision starts slowly turning red "I AM A MONSTER! RAAAHH!" attacks a defenseless Eddy and bursts through the garage door ---- *'Eddy': to open a window "What's with these stupid windows?!" opens door "I hate it when you do that." ---- *'Rolf': "Out of the way, oaf!" Edd to the side Edd: "Overwhelming fear is not an excuse for rudeness, Rolf." ---- *'Eddy': seeing the remaining kids run away "Did you see that?!" laughs "Ed scared the pants off of them!" ---- *'Edd': being trampled upon by the scared kids ''"Gullibility can be so painful." ---- *'Eddy': "Look, Ed's got a chin!" ---- *'Rolf': ''seeing Edzilla is actually Ed "The beast is no more than foolhardy Ed Boy." Jonny: "Right on! Ed had me going too, buddy!" Kevin: "The dork's twisted, I swear." Nazz: "I'm off cereal forever." ---- *'Edd': "My apologies, Nazz! He's just being the best monster he can--" Eddy: "Hey, if you find any teeth laying around, they're mine." faints Trivia/Goofs *Edzilla later appears in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures as a playable character in the first bonus level. However his appearance is slightly different in game. *When Eddy tells Edd about Ed attacking him, he has both his shoes on, but when Edd tells Eddy that Ed is prone to overstimulation, Eddy's right shoe is gone. *'Running Gags:' #Edd being interrupted by someone when he tries to them about Ed and his monster costume. #Eddy making a joke about the Monster Ed situation. *When Eddy, Edd, Nazz, and Rolf go into the treehouse they shut the door but when the camera shows Ed the treehouse door is open. There wasn't enough time between shots for anyone to open the door. *Club Ed makes its second appeareances in the series. Its first appearance was in "Virt-Ed-Go". This episode is also the clubhouse's final appearance as it is destroyed by Ed during the events of this episode. *Edzilla's costume somewhat resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. *When Ed is dressed in his costume, he is much bigger than he usually is. Also, he (somehow) gets a chin. (As Eddy points out when they put on his mask) *The episode is an obvious parody of the Alien franchise mostly noticeable when Ed kidnaps his victims and sticks them to a wall. Edd did mention that it's probably from a sci-fi movie Ed saw. *After Ed breaks down the treehouse, Rolf gets eaten by Ed, however, he suddenly appears on the wall coated in Chunky Puffs right before Nazz is placed on the wall. However it is possible he left Nazz close to his room (and then may have prevented her from escaping somehow) and then placed Rolf on the wall before taking Nazz to his room. *When we see Ed's appearance as a monster, he is strangely moving all his arms and the tail at the same time. (As he has four limbs he should only control two arms and two legs) *When Edzilla sticks Nazz to the wall, right above her is Gertrude, the chicken Edd used to distract Edzilla. *The name The Day the Ed Stood Still is a parody of the 1951 movie, The Day the Earth Stood Still, and its 2008 remake of the same name. However, the plot of the films are unrelated to this episode. *This is the first time Nazz kisses one of Eds and one of the boys (this time it's Edd, the second one is Eddy which happens in the movie). *Notice when Edd and Eddy look at the playground the swingset is crumbled in the shape of a chicken. **The above mentioned swingset that was made into a chicken was facing the right when Eddy and Edd arrive at the playground, but it is facing the left when Eddy observed the swingset more closely. *When Kevin is taken by Edzilla, his hat falls off his head, but when he is stuck to the wall later in the episode, his hat is on his head again, but Ed may have taken the hat with him off-screen. *Notice Kevin's door opens on left, when Edzilla took Kevin, it opened right instead of left. *Arcade booths at the second Ed Land, or Ed Way: #Ring Toss #R U Tall? #Whak An Ed #A Strength Tester *Whak An Ed (spelled Whack an Ed) is the name of an Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite. *The strength levels on the strength tester tower read the following, from strongest to weakest: #Stud #So So #Sissy #Weak #Go Home *Apparently, the only weakness to Edzilla are chickens. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Sarah doesn't appear until near the end. *When Edd and Eddy are hiding underneath Eddy's bed, notice the magazines next to them. They say "Chix" and "Jiggy Jiggy" on the title, meaning probably those similar magazines from "The Luck of the Ed". This means that they did find the magazines since Ed lost them in the latter episode. *The Strength Testing booth's position changes when Edd is unimpressed of seeing Eddy failed to demonstrate the Whak-an-Ed booth. *At the very end of the episode when the scene cuts from beneath Eddy's bed to a more aerial view, on Eddy's bedside table we can see the glass of milk and spoon from "Momma's Little Ed". *This is one of the few episodes where one of the protagonists is an antagonist. Another episode with this characteristic is "Little Ed Blue". **Coincidentally, in both of these episodes, Ed is the antagonist. *Sarah was the only kid that wasn't attacked as she wasn't with the other kids when this occurred. *Apparently, Ed isn't allowed to have any parties unless Sarah is invited. *Ed is only shown to have taken Jonny, but he somehow had Plank on the wall as well, but Ed may have taken Plank off-screen after Nazz found and dropped him. *Nazz claims that after this incident, she is off cereal forever because Ed spat it all over her to stick her to the wall. *The Whak an Ed game (with "whack" spelled "whak") is a parody of the Whack-a-Mole game, even the gameplay is the same. Gallery Ed Way.jpg|The Carnival scam File:Vdf.jpg|Edzilla looking at Eddy File:Chicken_Swingset.png|The Chicken Swingset Image:Edzilla.JPG|Edzilla attacks Nazz. File:Kids chunky puffs.jpg|The Kids stuck on the wall, covered in chewed-up Chunky Puffs. File:93808681.png|Eddy and Edd hiding. Cross-Eyed Double D.jpg|Cross-eyed Double D Monster Picture Stand.png|One of the stand up scenes in the scam. Eddy Picture Stand.jpg|Eddy pretending to be a hot woman in a bikini. Picture 1.png|Edd finds his garage destroyed. See also *Ed Way *Edzilla Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Featured Articles